


Good Boy

by lesbianettes



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom!Sonny, Face Sitting, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Nick, apparently all my smut has feels now, it's about the tenderness and also the taking care of someone you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Nick is a good boy for Sonny.





	Good Boy

When Sonny comes home, he already knows the kind of night it’s going to be. Nick texts a couple hours before he leaves work, saying that he needs to be taken care of, but also crystal clear about not needing immediate attention. So although Sonny keeps working until it was time to head home, he isn’t concentrating on much but planning their evening for Nick’s sake. He checks with Olivia that Nick ate of course, and asks just to be sure if there was anything bad that day. Not that she noticed, he learns.

Nick’s in place the second Sonny gets through the door. He’s not naked yet, still wearing a soft pair of sweatpants, and has his back straight as he sits criss-cross on the carpet. They realized the first time they tried this that Nick has a hard time kneeling on his bad knee, and so sitting with good posture is their compromise.

“Good boy,” Sonny praises. Immediately, Nick ducks his head and a flush crawls up his ears. Beautiful. "Come here and help, please?"

He shrugs off his coat himself, and then Nick's careful fingers undo each button of his vest, loosen his tie, open his cuffs. It's slow and deliberate, and the wait makes everything more intense for both of them. This close, Sonny can hear each breath Nick takes, see the movement of his chest, feel the warmth radiating from his skin. He wonders if Nick notices all of him in return. Breaking the silence isn't worth finding an answer as Sonny's chest becomes bare, and Nick pauses with his hands on his belt buckle. 

"Bedroom."

He rests his hand on the small of Nick's back, just below where his ribs end. Skin peppered with scars, soon to be covered in little bruises. Sonny takes the time to shed the day as they walk, forcing away everything that came from work in favor of focusing on nothing but Nick. Nick and his loving voice, his wide eyes, his pink lips, his round ass. There's not a single part of him that isn't beyond beautiful. And he lays over their soft bed without hesitation, looking up at Sonny through his lashes with so much trust and love that it physically hurts to see. Sonny actually has to pause and catch his breath.

“I love you so much," he says, and Nick looks away from him, rests a forearm over his face. It's as adorable as it is heartbreaking, and Sonny doesn’t hesitate to climb onto the bed and pull his arm away before pinning it at his side. "I wanna see you tonight, doll. No hiding."

“Sonny…”

“Nicky…” he drawls back, close to laughter.It makes Nick smile at him, and again Sonny’s chest burns with how much he loves him. “C’mon. Be a good boy for me.”

And he starts kissing along Nick’s throat, the skin pulled taut when Nick tilts his head back and moans softly. He’s sensitive all over to every gentle touch, and Sonny has learned that nothing takes his breath away like being treated as the precious, ethereal, beautiful man he is. Just kissing him gets him to these early stages of floating and letting go of the day, and before long, he’ll be reduced to a mess and reliant on Sonny to take care of him.

With his hand not pinning one of Nick’s arms, he reaches down between their bodies, flat palm against Nick’s chest to feel the twitch of his muscles in anticipation. He could tell him to be patient, but a look alone is enough. For a moment he just waits, feels the heat of smooth skin and gives Nick a chance to settle down.

Once he stills, Sonny lets his hand move down, over the waistband of Nick’s sweatpants to cup him loosely through the fabric. He’s already hard, unsurprisingly. At first Sonny just rests his hand there in a taunt, a test, but when Nick stays still and obedient he rewards him with the slightest friction.

“You’re such a good boy,” Sonny says. Like he says every night, like he says every hour and every minute until Nick hears it and believes him. “Tell me what you need tonight.”

Nick shakes his head. Evidently, the day has been enough that he doesn’t even feel like asking, and that’s okay. On easier days, Sonny will make him ask, but today, he needs to take the lead and make Nick feel as loved and wanted as he is. He kisses him again and lets go of Nick’s wrist in favor of curling around his hip.

“You can touch, you don’t have to ask.”

Immediately there are calloused, strong fingers in Sonny’s hair. They don’t pull or demand, only caress.

“I’ve got you, Nicky. I’m right here.”

Still gently grinding his palm against Nick’s bulge, he moves on from kissing down his neck to making marks on his chest. Every scar and muscle, he knows by heart. The indent between his pecs, the pink knot from when he was shot by Johnny D, the happy trail leading down his torso. 

“Feel good?”

Nick nods, too overwhelmed by the pleasure to try speaking. Sonny just barely catches it with a glance upward, and he vows to have Nick talking by the end of this. He applies just a little more pressure with his hand. He has this idea, suddenly, of getting Nick to come in his pants like he did the first time they got hot and heavy on the couch in the living room. It’ll help him unwind somewhat, and it’ll be gorgeous.

He knows every breath Nick takes and what it means. When they get faster and more intense, Sonny knows he’s close. When his hands tighten in Sonny’s still gel-sticky hair, it means he’s going to lose control. And when he starts saying please, helplessly rocking his hips up into Sonny’s touch and arching his back, he’s seconds away.

“Be a good boy and come for me?” Sonny asks, not commands, because it’s always Nick’s choice.

And he does, the fabric going damp and his soft moans deepening as he jerks up staccato into Sonny’s hand. The air is hot and humid between them. Under Sonny’s tongue, his sweat is salty and familiar.

“I want to…”

Nick trails off, waving his hand loosely toward Sonny. He’s cum-drunk and more than halfway to a drop, his eyes glassy and far above his red cheeks. He’ll need to be taken care of properly after. 

“What do you want?”

“I want…” Nick’s staring at Sonny now, specifically at the shine of his belt buckle in the low light and the obvious tent in his slacks. 

“It’s okay. Whatever you want, you can have it.”

_ You just have to ask _ is left unsaid, but Nick hears it and groans, casting his eyes up to the ceiling. He reaches forward just enough for Sonny to bat his hand away playfully. Then he whines, pushes himself up on his elbows. His chest is still heaving with having come, and Sonny wants to kiss all over it again. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Nick hesitates for a long moment.

“You wanna taste me, doll?”

“Yes, sir.”

The sir is added not just to rile Sonny up, but to make him aware that Nick’s mind is clear enough to consent even if he can’t voice it right now. It means something to them. Normally, Nick would never say it outside of a joke. But now he says it, and it proves he’s aware, and that he’s choosing to give himself over entirely. He trusts Sonny. And when this is over, Sonny will cry in the shower about the warmth he gets from having that much trust put in him by someone who has every reason not to.

He takes off his belt quickly and tosses it aside, knows it’s one of the few items of clothing Nick doesn’t want to dwell on, and makes quick work of his slacks and boxers too. It’s different, being naked when Nick isn’t, but he still feels the weight of the power he has right now.

Sonny figures that what Nick wanted was to blow him, but he thinks he wants something a little different, and he trusts Nick to tell him no if need be. But really, he also trusts Nick to trust him, and to be eager for things just the way he is. He scoots up to sit on his chest, knees poised on either side of his ribcage, and cups his face gently.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” he says, and he doesn’t just mean moments like these in bed. He means Nick’s chest beneath his head on early mornings, and sharing dinner well past when they should be eating, and kissing in movie theaters. “You’re perfect.”

Nick shuts his eyes tight, scrunches his face up because with Sonny holding him he won’t even try to turn away.

“C’mon, doll. Can you say it for me?”

“Sonny…”

“Say it,” he encourages. “Say you’re perfect.”

It’s a lot, even Sonny can recognize that, and when Nick shakes his head minutely, curls a hand around Sonny’s wrist, he can’t fault him. He waits, and after a moment, bends to kiss Nick’s forehead.

“It’s okay,” he soothes in a soft voice, almost a whisper. “Can you say that you’re a good boy for me?”

Still, it’s not easy. Nick needs a moment to take a deep breath and center himself, shift his weight on the bed and remember where he is. His eyes, through thick lashes, are wide and open and it’s the trust still, the faith in Sonny and the expectation that he will take care of him. He always will.

“I’m a good boy for you,” Nick says, and turns his face just enough to press a gentle kiss to Sonny’s palm. 

Hearing it settles something deep in Sonny’s soul. It’s a victory, every time Nick admits something good about himself, and he’s tempted to just lay down and kiss him for the next six hours, but that’s not what Nick wants or needs right now. He needs to do something that will make him feel like he doesn’t have to think.

“Gonna make me feel good?”

Nick nods and reaches for him, licks his lips because he’s probably already figured out what Sonny wants. Carefully, he shifts until he’s now kneeling over Nick’s head, and slowly lowers himself down. He’s careful to keep most of his weight on his legs, but Nick is quick to wrap his arms around Sonny’s thighs and hold him there.

Sonny threads his hands into Nick’s hair, soft and slightly curly, gone long now that he doesn’t cut it short for work every couple of months. He loves stroking Nick’s hair, and he could wax poetry about it for hours, except for the fact that his mind goes a little blank when Nick’s tongue traces from his balls to his hole. Starting slow, trying to figure out how best to please Sonny today because he’s a good boy like that.

“Just like that,” he praises, as Nick gets a little more into it and starts licking gently against Sonny’s hole. “Good boy.”

He tries to stay still at first, let Nick move at his own pace, but before long he can’t help rocking a little on Nick’s face, especially once Nick gets around to working his tongue inside of him. It’s not often that Sonny gets to experience this, so he allows himself to enjoy it and makes sure to let Nick know he is. 

Of course, it doesn’t take long for the tell-tale heat to build up in his stomach. Just getting Nick off like he already has does wonders for him, and the feeling of Nick’s warm tongue inside him and the accompaniment of his own hand curled around his cock, he’d never last long anyways.

He looks down and can just barely see the way Nick’s eyes are shut, his brows pulled in with concentration. He’s just so perfect. Sonny loves him more than anything else in the entire world.

His orgasm still winds up hitting him somewhat by surprise, come getting all over his hand and Nick’s hair, getting a little rougher than he meant to as he grinds against Nick’s face. But still, Nick clings to him and keeps going until Sonny pulls away. Beautiful, lips swollen and cheeks wet and dribbles of come on his face. He almost takes a picture, but that’s not what’s important right now.

“Good boy, you did so well, doll.”

Nick nods, and reaches for Sonny because he knows next, Sonny will bathe him. He’ll wash his hair and rub a wash cloth that smells like lavender over his body until he’s clean and relaxing against the back of the tub. More than once, he’s fallen asleep like that, completely trusting Sonny not to let anything bad happen to him.

Like always, Sonny picks him up and presses a lingering kiss to his temple as he carries Nick to the bath, praising him the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @beelivia


End file.
